dc_universe_online_charactersfandomcom-20200215-history
Agent Lucious
Real name: Classified DCUO code name: Agent Lucious Expert fighter: Tae Kwon do and Capoirea Weapons: '''Gadgets. Impervious Shield. '''League: 'CIA Classified' . The CIA's private division of its best. Agents chosen out of high school & given years of elite training. How to Apply: '''Simple. Create a character and backstory with Gibbons offering you the job. Simply send me mail with a summary of your origin in order to get an invite. It can be long or short, doesnt matter. '''Growing Up: Grew up in Metropolis. His Father a decorated Marine, Vietnam war veteran. His mother a beautiful singer. His father continues to do side work for the CIA when young Lucious was 9. One day his father who is also a pilot takes his wife on a vacation. They never return.The official story is the plane crashed in South America. Unofficially. It was blown up by enemies who held a grudge against him for past interference in their affairs. Lucious 'Uncle', Gibbons, takes him in. Turns out, Gibbons is a company man who also works for the CIA. By the age of 13 Lucious is a black belt in Tae Kwon Do and begins to study Capoirea. Through high school he excels as a gymanst and football running back. After graduating from High School his Uncle says he wants to introduce him to his Boss. At 18 Lucious has a sitdown with the Central Intelligence Director. He explains the type of work he would be doing and offers him a rich education and a secure future. But more importantly. An opportunity to walk in his Dads shoes. Lucious agrees and begins his Official training. His first two years are spent in Army Ranger & Special Forces training. For two more years after that he is sent to work live combat zones with Marines overseas in Africa. After that he goes back to the States to train at the 'Farm'. The Farm is a covert training facility. There he learns Spy trade skills and tools. Such as infiltration, safe cracking and computer hacking. Also is trained in advanced weapons. One day, Gibbons has a couple engineers bring out some things they made. “Check this out. Virtually indestrucable. Not only can it shield against bullets, rockets and missiles. But its also impervious to ice, fire and energy blast. Using advanced gravity modifying tech it will return to you when thrown. The sensors in the shield are synced with your gloves. Figure your time as a running back and having footballs thrown at you will come in handy.” “”Awesome.” “This... Using Kevlar fibers, we devoloped this bullet resistant & fire proof material. We've been making undershirts using it. I had them tailor a trench coat for you. It'll still hurt like hell but at least you won't have to worry about bullet holes. The tail end of the trenchcoat incorporates memory foam that hardens when an electrical charge from your right glove runs through it, creating a wing-like glider.” “This is an en electrified tasso that can be launched. It'll grab enemies trying to flee and bring them in close while delivering 5,000 volt.” “Cool.” Responds Lucious “These little suckers are pretty cool. About the size of a marble, same technology as sticky cameras except these...” Gibbons steps back and turns to face a target down range. He throws a small handfull overhand towards the target. Moments later multiple explosions obliterated it. “Pack a punch. As you can imagine. Lots of fun.” “Electrified handcuffs. Emp stun grenade. This one is one of my personal favorites..” As he produces a pair of sunglasses “They're called, Battle Awarness Shades. Automatically gives you night vision in low light and with one press of the button here, you get a 3d generated heads up display that analyzes threats, enviroment, X-ray scan and facial recognition. And they're ballisitic proof. Of course.” “This is the night night dart. A poke from this will have even the biggest of hostiles, counting sheep.” “And Finally. A magnetic gas-powered Grapple Gun . The grapple gun is tested for a maximum of 350 pounds and fires a retractible, detachable and replaceable line used for climbing or descending several stories in seconds and swinging across gaps and from large structures.” “You know what I love about working for you guys? The toys.” Responds Lucious. “Come on, I got a practice area for you to play with your new toys.” A''' '''year later... His training completed. He is given the job of Field Agent in a non-official cover. Meaning he does not have a "safety net", and if captured or charged he may be subject to severe criminal punishments, up to and including execution. Agents under non-official cover are also usually trained to deny any connection with their government, thus preserving plausible deniability but also denying them any hope of diplomatic legal assistance or official acknowledgment of their service. His first assignment was in Afghanistan, during which time he worked on eliminating the most deadly improvised explosive device (IED) network in the world; as well as the removal of numerous al-Qaeda and Taliban High Value Targets from the battlefield. He was in Kandahar, Afghanistan during Operation Neptune Spear which resulted in the death of UBL in Abbottabad, Pakistan. His final assignment was with a top secret task force operating amidst the Syrian Civil War. ON THE DAY OF THE BRAINIAC INVASION “Alright, your up!” Lucious dons his uniform & gear. In the mission briefing: “The worlds under attack from Brainiac. On top of that, Lex Luthor released some sort of... nanomites into the atmosphere. These nanomites are coming into contact with people and giving them, abilities. It seems Brainiac doesnt like that too much so he's begun kidnapping civilians who were exposed.” Lucious watches on the monitor. “It's called a Harvester Ship. We have a way of getting you up there and a way to get everyone free. Thanks to intel we received we know you'll need to find the control room. From there you can deactivate the containment fields on each prisoner pod. After doing that they should then be able to break free. We've been in communication with Oracle and she assures us that after you do that. She'll be able to not only communicate with them but find a way to teleport the prisoners out. First... you gotta get to the control room and shut it down.” “Sounds like fun” Responds Lucious A top secret CIA rocket jet capable of reaching the harvester is able to get Lucious onboard. Armed with gadgets and his shield Lucious covertly makes his way through the large alien craft. Eventually making it to the control. After a duel againt the sentries and overseers, Lucious hacks the computers and overrides the security allowing Oracle access & the ability to communicate with the prisoners. The prisoners are then no longer in stasis which allows them all to break free as Lucious escapes the ship. 'Two weeks later ' Lucious is called in for a briefing. A number of villians are displayed on the screen. One of them is Lex Luthor. “This bastard is the reason for everything since the Brainiac invasion. Our intel puts him at ground zero. You mission is to get eyes on this son a bi***. Now listen. He has in his possession a stack of extremly rare exobytes stolen from one of our labs. The Goverment needs it back. Find them. Batman is our contact in Gotham so you'll be working close with him on the leads there. Superman will contact you with intel should anything arise in Metrolopis. Play nice with the locals. I know your used to being a one man wrecking crew but the situation has become... unprecendented. You can take all the help you can get. So I'm creating a special task force under you of Agents trained just as good. But the task force can't have an official name because it's classified. Now, get to Gotham speak with Batman. Batmans' intel is always top notch.But he doesnt know about the Exobytes. Thats classified.” Lucious reviews the information in the folder. “I heard of Batman growing up. Never met him.” Says Lucious “Well, he's impressed with your work on the ship. Gear up. Check in with Batman. Chase down leads and stop Lex.” “Just another day on the job.”